


Doing Something Crazy

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Something Crazy

Kurt is bored, so bored. It doesn’t help that Blaine’s on a business trip in Chicago while Kurt is stuck in their Manhattan apartment, alone.

He thinks about cooking something but feels like making anything would be ridiculously wasteful, he doesn’t even remember any recipes for one anymore, having been married to Blaine for 5 years now. Not to mention how it would just make him feel lonelier. He could call his friends over, it’s the weekend after all, but he knows that most of them are busy with work and new families and it just doesn’t feel right to intrude.

Sitting at his desk, he decides the best option is to at least get some work done. He has a new collection to sketch for, in any case. But pencil hasn’t touched the paper even once, he feels defeated. He tries not to think about how it’s because his muse is miles away, he knows that Blaine will be back on Monday. It’s been a long time since they’ve been apart for more than a day, makes it difficult for Kurt to adjust to the empty space.

Kurt is jolted out of his thoughts, when the doorbell rings abruptly. He drops his pencil and closes his sketchpad, it’s not like he was doing anything productive anyway, and makes his way over to the door, trying to remember if he ordered pizza or not. When he does open the door, he’s surprised to see Cooper, of all people.

Before Kurt can ask why he’s here, Cooper shoves his way into the house and drops his coat on the floor. Kurt nearly mentions the coat closet literally by the door, but knows that Cooper won’t do anything about it anyway. 

"I know that Blaine being gone has left a hole in your life, so I’m here to help!" he exclaims enthusiastically.

"W-what?" Kurt stutters, "I’m totally fine without Blaine!" 

Cooper just smirks and hands him the bottle of wine in his hands. “It’s about to get crazy up in here.”

"Coop, you’re too old to be saying things like that!" Kurt mutters, all while opening the bottle and pouring himself a glass. He isn’t about to say no to fine wine. 

Kurt feels a little bad, that he didn’t think to call Cooper, they’ve gotten closer over the years. While they might always end up lying on the floor in just their boxers after a night like this one, they always do have a lot of fun. Kurt likes having a big brother again, knows that while Cooper isn’t Finn, it’s nice to have someone to look up to, trust. Family has always been important to Kurt, and Cooper is a beautiful part of that family now, and it gives him just one more reason to be thankful for Blaine. 

****

So when Blaine decides to surprise Kurt by coming back home early (Blaine isn’t a very productive worker without his muse either, his boss sent him home for moping), he’s a little surprised to find his husband curled up against his older brother on the couch. He’s jealous, assuming the worst, before he notices the wine bottles littered on the ground. When Kurt and Cooper get drunk together, they mostly just sing a lot and practice Cooper’s acting advice. It’s ridiculous, but all very tame.

Blaine just rolls his eyes and smiles, moves the bottles out of the way, and kneels down close to the couch to gently wake up Kurt, with a chaste kiss on the lips. Kurt jerks up immediately, “Ugh! Gross, Coop, I said no kissing!” 

"Not Cooper." Blaine whispers, with a smirk.

Kurt looks shocked, pleased, pulls himself closer to Blaine to kiss him properly. Slowly, with Kurt shifting around in Cooper’s arms, it’s not long before Cooper wakes up too. “This is starting to look like a weird porno.” 

"Ugh Coop, don’t. My head hurts too much think about that." Kurt mutters back, pulling away from Blaine, and lying back on the couch.

"You know you want it. You totally would have gone for it if little Squirt here wasn’t around." Cooper teases.

"Shut up Cooper, and get away from my husband." Blaine says, glaring at his brother.

And as much as Cooper likes to annoy the two of them, he knows that they’re made for each other. So Cooper gets up to make breakfast and lets the two of them reconnect after a difficult few days apart (honestly, Cooper finds it all adorably disgusting). He might not have been at a crazy rave last night, doing the crazy things he used to do, but he was with his family, and he feels like an adult with the realization that they are so important to him, more than the things which used to mean the world to him.


End file.
